


chocolate

by imlosthelp



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Banana Milk Nation, Brian is thirsty, Crack, I Tried, M/M, Swearing, again so little Sungjin, chat fic, even though he's the main topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlosthelp/pseuds/imlosthelp
Summary: a chat fic where Jae wants to know who Bob is banging but instead questions his life choicesorDowoon is banana milk enthusiasts, Brian thirsts over everyone and Jae suffers.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> another one created at 3am. mostly crack. also tht emergency dance and ad parody they did got me screaming for days, go stream it. hope you all have a good day oh and happy new year!

Did you heard? Park Sungjin is dating someone!  
NO! I was planning to confess tomorrow!  
What? Who’s the lucky girl this time?  
Someone managed to charm him? Damn I wonder who it is.

Jae raised a brow as he walked along the hallway with a chocolate milk gifted by one of his fans in hand. All he’s been hearing is Park Sungjin Park Sungjin Park Sungjin. Honestly, what the hell did Bob do? Rumours keep circulating around the guy the past week. The day before yesterday people keep talking about how he would get back with his ex who just came back from the states. Jae of course highly doubts it, he knows Bob won’t get back with her. His one of Bob’s close friends and that’s why he’s annoyed right now. Annoyed that he was out of the loop even though he’s friends with the guy. 

Turning a left to enter his classroom, everyone in the room went quiet. Wary eyes on him. Again, Jae felt annoyed. He sauntered to his desk, returned a smile to his deskmate and whipped out his phone.

6Days b4 the bananamilk takeover

chocoJae: Dowoon

chocoJae: Dowoon

chocoJae: Dowoon I can c u’re reading this

chocoJae: Dowoon b4 I teleport myself to ur class u better answer

Woonana:what does a filthy choc addict want from me?

chocoJae: let’s skip the milk war today

chocoJae: i’ve been hearing ppl talking about Sungjin, any idea wht it’s about?

Woonana: maybe if you stan banana milk, you would have known

chocoJae: wat does that hav to do with this?

Woonana: gives you better hearing

chocoJae: wat kind of bullshit

Woonana: i have proof

chocoJae: wat proof

Woonana: I know about Sungjin and you don’t

notBrain: solid proof right there

chocoJae: fucking brian of cos ure lurking

chocoJae: and I thought u were on the ‘all milk is superior side’ or watever

notBrain: hey no swearing in front of baby

Woonana: im baby?

notBrain: everyone who drinks milk is baby

chocoJae: even u?

notBrain: im baby

chocoJae: anyways someone tell me something about bob pls im begging

notBrain: Sungjin-hyung? He’s dating

chocoJae: WAT? WhEN? HOW? WHERE? WHO?

Woonana: why the fuck are u throwing 5ws for there’s no English today

notBrain: no swearinggg im baby remember

chocoJae: when was this development? Y u no tell me? Aren’t I a part of dis grup? R u banishing me?

Woonana: it’s probably because of all that chocolate

chocoJae: wat do u have against me user ‘Woonana’ im your nicest friend currently

Woonana: don’t have anything against you hyung just stating the fact that banana milk is superior to all

notBrain: … cute~

chocoJae: yes yes but Sungjin tho who he banging romantically?

notBrain: no one knows

chocoJae: wait let me process this bob is banging but no one knows who he banging?

chocoJae: then how do ppl know he banging? It could be just a rumor

notBrain: remember Hyejin? She’s back from the states recently and bitch asked Sungjin for a second chance I was there with them

notBrain: Sungjin handsomely rejected of cos but bitch being the bitch she is can’t handle rejection and asked handsome Sungjin for a reason

notBrain: and handsomely Sungjin said he’s currently dating someone…so manly

Woonana: and brian hyung can be seen dead in a ditch after thirsting over Sungjin

notBrain: man I’ll gladly die in a ditch for Sungjin hav u seen him?

chocoJae: let me guess the whole school knows this after bitch spread the news?

Woonana: takes a bitch to know another bitch

chocoJae: OMFG DOWOON LEAVE ME ALONE

chocoJae: YOU SAID YOU HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ME

Woonana: I didn’t. it’s fun teasing you hyung

notBrain: sadist Dowoon is hot 

notBrain: tease Jae more daddy

Woonana: im too young to have a baby

Woonana: go get urself adopted

notBrain: the pain of rejection hurts so bad but im a masochist so who’s the winner here

chocoJae: (going to pretend I didn’t read tht)

chocoJae: but why didn’t Sungjin tell anything to us if he’s seeing someone?

notBrain: it could be a recent development man plus do you think he’ll tell us first when he’s got a whole Wonpil by his side 24/7?

chocoJae: oh shit a whole childhood friend 

chocoJae: forgot about him

notBrain: no you didn’t, you just didn’t want to ask him

chocoJae: he’s too bright n weird for me man and he drinks strawberry milk

chocoJae: Dowoon as the president of the banana milk nation, u get me right?

Woonana: Wonpil hyung… is an exception

chocoJae: what he got u too???

notBrain: don’t act like you’re not affected by him

notBrain: just last week u verbally abused tht guy who catcalled him

chocoJae: I’m a tsundere dude

notBrain: good point

papabear: you all do know I can read this right?

Woonana: so that’s why my spider senses is tingling

chocoJae: Sungjin! Bro, heard you’re banging someone

papabear: I fail to see why it’s anyone’s business

chocoJae: awwhh come on we’re your friends 

chocoJae: no need to be shy~~

papabear: you’re my friend. And?

notBrain: you go papabear

notBrain: defend your personal relationship from gossipers like Jae

chocoJae: im not going to gossip wtf do u take me for

Woonana: a bitch

chocoJae: THIS IS BULLYING IM GOING TO REPORT Y’ALL TO GOD

chocoJae: IT’S A SHAME BUT WONPIL IS MY ONLY FRIEND NOW

chocoJae: SUNGJIN DON’T COMPLAIN WHEN WONPIL LEAVES YOU FOR ME

chocoJae: I BET WONPIL KNOWS ALL YOUR SECRETS AS WELL

chocoJae: I CAN’T WAIT TO GET MY DIRTY HANDS ON ALL THT INFO AND GOSSIP LIKE A BITCH ABOUT IT

Woonana: u done hyung?

chocoJae: yea 

papabear: me and Wonpil can’t go to band practice tomorrow btw

chocoJae: what why? Are you dating Wonpil by chance lol

papabear: yea wonpil wants to go to a café tht sells really good strawberry milk and I can’t say no to him

chocoJae: wait

notBrain: oh you’re dating Wonpil?

notBrain: shame I wanted to tap tht ass 

papabear: I know, I’ve seen the way you look at him. Now that I’m his boyfriend, please refrain or you will never see your bass again

chocoJae: whaa

notBrain: not my baby T-T

Woonana: thought you were an M hyung

chocoJae: aaaaahhh??????????

papabear: the bell just rang shut your phones. It’s not my fault if it gets confiscated.

Woonana: yes papabear

notBrain: tell me how you get together with Wonpil later 

papabear: we’ll see

chocoJae: Wait y’all don’t go yet I have QUESTIONS

chocoJae: WTF hAPPEnEd

chocoJae: bob is DATING WONPIL?

chocoJae: COME BACK

strawpiri: hyung stop sending messages, it’s annoying

chocoJae: WOnpil!

chocoJae: my light in this dark tunnel!

chocoJae: r u dating Sungjin?

strawpiri: aww thts sweet hyung

strawpiri: yes im dating Sungjin now

strawpiri is now mamabear

mamabear: im your mama now

mamabear: now stop spamming

chocoJae: wtf

chocoJae: why am I the only one shocked about this?! Dowoon do you know about this too?

Woonana: I’m a banana milk stan hyung. Of course I know.

chocoJae: … 

chocoJae: choco milk who? I only know banana now

fin


End file.
